I was enchanted to meet you
by SuperGaufrette
Summary: "Je suis arrivée là par erreur, je resterai là par choix". Mari arrive dans un camp d'entrainement pour samurais assassins. Elle change de point de vue, de vie, tout. UA.
1. Jours 1- 21

_Jour 1_

Mari no Hime, voilà comment ils m'appellent, ici. Lorsque je suis arrivée, ce matin, et une fois que mon bandeau me fut enlevé par un dénommé Aoshi, je portais un Yukata, en soie de chine, très couteux et orné. Voilà pourquoi ils m'appellent ainsi. Je suis la princesse de ce royaume d'hommes. Maintenant, une heure après mon arrivée, mes cheveux ne sont plus attachés qu'en une simple queue de cheval basse, mon Yukata a brûlé, et je me retrouve en kimono masculin, en lin dur et rêche, et simple. Trop simple, peut être. Cependant, je suis résignée, bientôt, ils me reconnaîtront comme l'une d'entre eux. Je serai un ninja, un samurai, un assassin de l'ombre en somme. Je serai le vent, l'eau et le feu. L'ombre et la lumière. Ton dieu comme ton diable. Et surtout, je serai ton seul jugement, Mère.

_Jour 7 _

Leurs entrainements sont très durs. Je me lève à l'aube pour me coucher tard dans la nuit. Déjà éreintée, des cernes ornent mon visage déjà rougi par les coups. Je suis courbaturée, mais déterminée, et bien plus que ça. J'avance comme je le peux parmi ce dédale d'hommes en noir. Aoshi m'a, aujourd'hui, fait une sale remarque : « Toi, Mari chan, apprends que tu ne frappes pas pour vivre mais pour tuer. Laisse la vie de côté, et achève ton ennemi ». Alors, je me suis encore plus acharnée contre lui, il a fini ecchymosé, et une grande balafre lui décorait le dos.

_Jour 21_

Le surnom de Mari no Hime m'a quittée en ce jour. Je ne suis plus la frêle héritière d'il y a peu de temps. Comme les amazones, il me manque un sein. Il m'a été enlevé lors d'un combat contre Yahiko. L'entraîneur, Himura Kenshin no Senseï, félicite ma vaillance. J'ai l'intention de demander à Ron de m'ôter ce second appendice qui me dérange. Plus de poitrine à cacher. Plus de faiblesse apparente. Mes longs cheveux roux restent attachés tous le temps, salis désormais par la sueur et le sang. Je n'ai plus rien de la grande héritière de jadis. « Tu seras un homme, ma fille », m'avait dit Otô-san, lorsque petite j'avais frappé d'autres garçons de ma classe. Oh, père, vous me manquez tant ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été sortir ce soir là, dans ce Kyoto agité par la foule qui commence à s'agiter quelque peu. Je sais pourtant que c'est sa faute, à elle, Okâ-san. C'est elle qui les a payés, Aoshi, Yahiko, Senseï et Sanosuke. Ils en parlaient, au dîner, pensant que je n'écoutais pas.


	2. Jours 29-49

_Jour 29_

Demain sera un jour décisif. Selon mes aptitudes, soit je reste, soit ils me tuent. Le peu d'amis que j'ai m'ont souhaité bonne chance, et un repas plus fourni m'est présenté. En plus de l'habituelle soupe Misô, un assortiment de sushis, makis, et teriyakis, m'est apporté. Dans cette grande cantine, je mange en tête-à-tête avec l'entraineur. Nous sommes très complices désormais, et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'appeler Himura, ou Kenshin, dans ce groupe de 27 personnes. Peut être car il a passé 3 jours à me veiller après que Sanosuke m'aie transpercé la taille… Il me conseille, me supporte et m'aide tant qu'il le peut. Selon lui, j'y arriverai « Sans souçis, tu es plus forte que tu ne le laisses penser ». Aoshi dit, pour me railler, que Himura et moi formerions un beau couple. Si c'est pour risquer de le perdre lorsqu'une guerre éclatera, non merci !

_Jour 32_

L'épreuve était rude. Un duel contre Kyouïchi Satô, un officier. A l'étonnement de tous, il a perdu. Mon sabre en son estomac a fait plus de dégats que je l'aurais pensé. Selon Sanosuke, il serait sur son lit de mort. Kenshin m'a chaleureusement félicitée, et son étreinte m'a fait un bien fou. Il semblait plus que rassuré. Une balafre sur mon torse défigure les cicatrices de feu mes seins. Elle me fera un beau souvenir. Maintenant, je peux sortir seule, torse nu, malgré une taille marquée, je ressemble de plus en plus à un homme. Les autres élèves se sont rapprochés de moi, m'ont visitée lors de mon rétablissement, je me demande si c'est car l'épreuve est passée. Je suis une des leurs maintenant. A vie. Grâce à ce rude duel, j'ai gagné une semaine de repos alitée. Pour me remettre de mes blessures multiples. J'en profite pour travailler la tactique, et Himura vient me faire la lecture et la leçon tous les soirs. J'aime particulièrement ces moments privilégiés que nous passons.

_Jour 49 _

Je suis éreintée, les entraînements s'intensifient et Kenshin est plus dur avec moi qu'avec les autres, ce que je trouve du plus injuste. Cependant, nos tête-à-tête, eux, se ritualisent. Tous les mardis et jeudis soirs, nous discutons de choses et d'autres, nous rions beaucoup. Selon Sanosuke, Aoshi et Yahiko, je suis « plus rayonnante » lorsqu'il est à mes côtés. Foutaises. Himura m'a appris qu'il avait été marié, avant. Et qu'il avait tué sa femme, par accident. Par la suite, il avait subi la haine du frere de celle-ci… Le pauvre, en plus du deuil.

Comme tous les jeudis, Kenshin m'a raccompagnée jusque ma petite chambre, je suis la seule fille, et en ai donc une individuelle, féminité oblige. Il m'a serré plus fort que d'habitude avant de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Peut être qu'Aoshi avait raison.


End file.
